


Beach Trip Date Night

by imjusttheoutgoingsidekick



Series: Modern Newsies Au [14]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Beaches, Drive-In Theaters, Fluff, M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:09:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15413625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick/pseuds/imjusttheoutgoingsidekick
Summary: Spot and Race’s date night on their beach trip.





	Beach Trip Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> I’m hoping to make this into a multi-chap,,, who knows

“Okay Hayden, all you have to do if you get hungry is warm up leftovers, no stove necessary.” Spot rested his hand on Hayden’s shoulder, “keep the door locked and don’t let anyone in. We’ll only be gone-“

Race rolled his eyes, “he’s fifteen for fucks sake babe, he can hold out just fine for one night.” 

Spot took a deep breath in, “okay.” He ruffled Hayden’s hair and laced his fingers with his husband’s, “let’s go.”

Hayden grinned and locked the door behind them.   
*****  
Race leaned back in the passenger seat, propping his bare feet up on the dashboard, “where are ya taking me?” He bit at his nails and stared over at Spot who had his eyes fixed on the road. “I’m afraid this is gonna end like an episode of 48 hours.” They had been driving for almost half an hour now, and Race was getting impatient. 

Spot rolled his eyes, “promise ‘m not kidnapping you baby.” He reached over and smacked his husband’s hands lightly, “quit pickin’, you’re gonna hurt your fingers.”

“Aww,” Race put on his fakest sappiest voice, clasping his hands over his heart. “You really do love me. I’m touched.”

“Shut up.”

“Well it’s either this or smoking, so...” Race shrugged. 

“No way, it took me a year and a half to get you off cigarettes, we ain’t going back now.”

Race grinned, “fingernails it is.” He reached out and laced his fingers with Spot’s, dropping their hands to rest on the center console, and leaving his other hand open to bite his nails.

They rode for quite a while more, eventually pulling into- “is that a drive in theater?” Race grinned widely and leaned over to kiss Spot’s cheek, “please tell me that’s a drive in theater!”

Spot nodded, “double feature, Les Mis and Phantom of the Opera. I figured you’d like it.” He pulled the car into a spot and turned to give his husband a soft smile. 

“Like it? Sean I love it!” Race launched across the car and kissed him, and as awkward as that angle was for him, stretching across the center console, they were both as happy as ever. Eventually Spot pulled away and pushed Race lightly back into his seat. 

When Race pouted, he simply held up a finger. “Gimme a sec ‘Tonio,” He reached down and slid the seat back. “C’mere,” He held his arms out and- after some wiggling around- Race crawled into his lap. He reached over and rolled down the window, pulling the speaker through. “We’re too old for this,” Spot murmured.

Halfway through One Day More, Race looked over to see Spot fast asleep. He smiled a little, kissing his lips and leaning into him even more. They were both exhausted from watching the kids and grateful for this break. “Sleep tight,” he whispered.   
*****  
At the end of Phantom, Race shook Spot awake. He groaned and smacked his husband away, causing Race to make an offended noise and crawl back to his seat. 

“How was it,” Spot rubbed his eyes and yawned. “I think I fell asleep.”

“You dumb bitch,” he smacked Spot’s shoulder and laughed, “of course you fell asleep. You always fall asleep.”

Spot grinned sleepily, wiggling his eyebrows. “Not that one time,” he laughed as Race launched across the center console and smacked him.

“You know that was different. That was college, we weren’t married yet.” Race looked out the window, remembering. It had been a fun night. 

“We weren’t exhausted parents then,” he rolled his eyes and started backing out. “We were cool then, remember? I was driving a Chevy Impala, you were a hot young guy in the dance program.”

Race laughed, “you thought I was hot?” 

Spot smirked at him, “still do pretty boy.” He leaned over to kiss him deeply, not caring that they were no longer in a parking spot seeing as they were the last ones in the parking lot anyway. 

“Mmph,” Race pulled back a little. “Let’s be young tonight. Let’s forget the kids,” he murmured against Spot’s lips. 

Spot squinted at him, tilting his head to the side, “I don’t think we have kids, right ‘Tonio?” He gave him a wink and Race shook his head before grabbing Spot’s collar and yanking him in for a heated kiss. 

Spot grinned against his lips, and pulled away. He shushed his husband and laid the passenger seat as far back as it would go. Spot crawled across the center console and- not without lots of wiggling- settled on top of Race. “Where ya wanna go tonight,” he murmured between kisses. “We don’t got kids to get home to, we could do anything.”

He traced the freckles on Race’s cheeks. They were just as beautiful as ever. Everything about him was just as beautiful as ever. His eyes still sparkled when he smiled that tired smile at the end of the day. His nose still crinkled up when he laughed. He still gestured wildly with his hands when he talked. He still curled up to Spot like a damn koala when the slept, and he still ended every night with a soft kiss and a ‘goodnight baby.’

Spot buried his face in Race’s neck and sighed. “Goddamn,” he murmured. 

“What,” Race asked, pressing soft kisses to the tufts of hair that tickled his chin. 

There was a moments silence, in which they both soaked in the feeling of being together. “I just love you a lot,” he answered. 

Race hummed softly. He could have gone for a snarky and sarcastic response, but decided against it. “I love you too Tesoro,” he whispered.

They both knew moments like these were getting fewer and farther between, with work and kids and life and such. They cherished the little things, the small moments they shared. The late nights watching crap TV, and the afternoons cooking supper together. The quiet Sunday mornings reading on opposite sides of the couch, legs tangled in the middle. 

“So,” Spot lifted his head, “where you wanna go?” He kissed along Race’s jaw, feeling his husband smile. 

“Could we go to the beach? Night swimming sounds pretty fun.”

“Sure thing darlin’.”  
*****  
The water was cool on their feet as they walked down the beach. Their fingers were intertwined, and their steps matched perfectly. They had left their shoes in the car, and they had worn swim trunks on their outing, so they were ready at any time. They just didn’t want to dive in quite yet. 

They walked all the way to the pier and back to the access, which was at least a mile and a half round trip. They didn’t mind. Race was watching the waves, and Spot was watching his husband. It was low tide, and the ocean was calm, the waves barely even crashing. It was peaceful. 

Suddenly, Race turned with a mischievous fling in his eyes. “Ever been skinny dipping?”

Spot glared, “Antonio we are no-“

But it was too late. Race was already unbuttoning Spot’s button up. He sighed and assisted the process, helping Race get rid of his clothes. If he was doing this at least he was getting a show. 

Once they were both fully undressed and their clothes were in Race’s backpack, Race pecked a kiss to Spot’s cheek and dragged him along towards the ocean. 

Race shrieked and Spot cussed at the feeling of the cold water, but after a minute or two, they adapted and eased further out. Race was laughing and riding over each tiny wave, and Spot smiled fondly at him. 

“You’re so stupid,” he called out as Race splashed around. He didn’t respond, only grinned at Spot and swam over. He jumped so his legs wrapped around Spot’s wait and he kissed him. It was silly and they were both smiling widely. 

“God I love you, dumbass,” Spot muttered against his lips. 

Race laughed, “love you too baby.”

They swam about for a while more, before deciding the warm night air was more inviting than the cold black ocean. They dried off and redressed, and when Spot checked the time, it was 2:37 AM. 

Race leaned heavily on him, watching the waves lap farther up the shore as the tide came in. Spot could tell they both were tired and ready for bed, so he scooped Race up and carried him towards the car. He sat his husband down in the passenger seat and kissed his head. 

It was only a short drive back to the house, five minutes tops. Spot simply rinsed off with the hose, but Race insisted on a shower. 

He was toweling off his hair when he walked in to see Spot fast asleep clutching Race’s pillow. He smiled, snapping a picture before gently prying the pillow from his grasp. As soon as Race laid down, Spot curled into him, nuzzling his husband’s neck. Race smiled softly and opted to hold him tonight, instead of the other way around.

“I love you,” he whispered. 

And they both knew that was true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! If you’ve made it this far you should totally comment cause that makes my week.   
> Check me out on the tumbly on my main @imjusttheoutgoingsidekick or on my Newsies blog @overly-attractive-newsboys


End file.
